The NotSoLikely Duelist
by Machrineith
Summary: A duelist who seems as though he might not have a future in Duel Monsters...although surprises await for everyone...


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its affiliates. I'm just a just a duelist and a writer who put the two skills together to make this story. So here it is!

**Chapter 1**

Ritori: Why does it have to be a 10 page report on Thousand-Eyes Idol?? It's probably the most useless card in Duel Monsters!

_Ritori Rikan was a 17 year old duelist with short, disorderly dark brown hair. _

Hiron: Not necessarily…

_Hiron Rikan is the twin brother of Ritori. Although Ritori and Hiron are twins, they are easily distinguishable by their knowledge of Duel Monsters._

Ritori: You may have convinced me that Lightforce Sword has a use…and that Winged Kuriboh can have its purposes, but a 0 attack and defense point monster with no effect?

Hiron: Sometimes things are more than they first appear to be. Let me show you.

_Hiron pulled up a small table and his Duel Monsters deck._

Ritori: Explain again how this is supposed to help me learn the use of this card…

Hiron: As long as you don't lose before I bring it out, you'll see the purpose of it.

Ritori: Lose? Who won last year's…I mean, the previous year's…um…oh yeah, that one tournament, 4 years ago at that card shop?!

Hiron: You mean that tournament where those 2nd graders were playing in?

_Silence. Ritori, seeing as he was getting nowhere, drew 5 cards and Hiron did likewise._

Ritori: Seeing as how you think you're the best, why don't you go first?

Hiron: Fine. If you say so…I draw! Wow, I'm sorry to say this won't last very long...I set 1 card face-down and set this monster in face-down defense position. Your move.

Ritori: Alright! I draw and…activate my Mystical Space Typhoon! When this is activated I get to destroy 1 spell or trap on the field! Say goodbye to your facedown, hahahaha!

_A smile emerged from Hiron._

Hiron: Do you honestly think I didn't expect that? Activate Spell Calling! When this face-down card is destroyed, I get a quick-play spell card to my hand and I choose Magical Dimension. Are you done yet?

Ritori: No, not that card! He always beats me with that card! I need to draw Magic Jammer or else he'll completely destroy me! Now, let's see…no, oh well. As long as I maintain a strong offense, I know I can't lose! No, I'm just getting warmed up! I summon my Berserk Gorilla (2000 attack) to the field! Now, destroy his facedown monster! _The monster was a three-eyed light brown creature. _Ugh, not Sangan (600 defense)!

Hiron: That's right, and now that my Sangan is in the graveyard, I get to get a monster with 1500 attack or less from my deck. So I choose my Apprentice Magician and now I'll draw! Hmm, a 2000 attack point monster, yet no magics or traps. And I have just the cards to beat him with this turn. You want to know why this card isn't useless? _Hiron reveals the Thousand-Eyes Idol card in his hand. _Fine, I'll show you why. First I'll begin by summoning it to the field.

Ritori: I get it now! He's planning on using his Magical Dimension on it! But wait…why would he use that card even though there are stronger spellcasters he could put in his deck?

Hiron: I know what you're thinking…and no, I'm not going to play Magical Dimension on my monster. Instead I activate Metamorphosis! By tributing my monster, I can summon a monster from my Fusion Deck and summon him to the field!

Ritori: Wow, you're summoning a Level 1 star monster from your fusion deck. Let me guess…it has 0 attack points, right?

Hiron: Why actually, you're correct! _Ritori is puzzled. _I summon my Thousand-Eyes Restrict (0 attack)!

Ritori: You cease to amaze me.

Hiron: Well, your Berserk Gorilla seems willing to join my cause! My monster allows me to take control of it and gain attack points equal to the monster it takes! (Thousand-Eyes Restrict 2000 attack). Now I attack you directly for 2000 damage! _Ritori is now at 2000 Life Points_

Ritori: phew Well at least that's ov--

Hiron: You're right, it is over…for you that is. I activate my Magical Dimension card and tribute my monster to special summon my Dark Magician (2500 attack) the field! Now, I'll finish off your life points!

Ritori: But…but…but…how?

Hiron: Some cards are just more than they first seem to be. I have a report to finish now, so…

Ritori: Maybe he's right…maybe I just…no, it was just a fluke. A complete and total luck of the draw as is this whole card game. Next time, I'll just bring a more powerful offense to the game. Hmm? What's this? He must have left this card here for me…but it doesn't look that strong. It might have a use for later, I guess I'll just keep it with me until I find out how if I can use it…or better yet…I'll sell it! Yeah, thanks bro for the free money, hehehe.


End file.
